


Entitled

by set_sail



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara can't catch a break, Lena has no chill, everyone loves showing up at Kara's apartment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/set_sail/pseuds/set_sail
Summary: In which Lena is forced to acknowledge that Kara lives a life outside of their respective offices. As it turns out, Kara has relationships with even more people than her sister. A truly unfortunate development. (Not meant to be taken seriously).





	

**Author's Note:**

> You know how you find yourself writing fics in your head, forming plots, fleshing out characters, perfecting dialogue? And then you sit down to actually produce the words and suddenly all your ideas disappear forever? Yeah? Well, that's been happening to me for a long while now. But I've loved Supergirl from day one and I'm truly ashamed I haven't been able to contribute anything. So today I opened up a doc and forced myself to make something up on the spot. This is that something.

When Lena drops by Kara’s apartment once again, she isn’t even sure what exactly her intentions are. All she knows is the ever growing attraction she feels towards the rookie reporter. It’s with no small amount of satisfaction that she recalls their first encounter, in which she suggested the profession. It’s clear she’s made quite the impression on Kara, but the reverse is doubly true. Lena has caught herself replaying their encounters in her head more times than she can count.

 

This girl has effortlessly broken down all Lena’s barriers and made herself at home in Lena’s thoughts, and it's no less than terrifying. That does nothing to stop her from knocking confidently on the door, however.

 

There’s no reaction for a total of five seconds and the silence prompts some unsavory feelings. For the first time, Lena is forced to consider that Kara could be out. The very idea that Kara would be unavailable to her, not eagerly awaiting Lena’s arrival; is quite a shock to the billionaire’s sensibilities.

 

The muffled sound of a window being shut thankfully rights Lena’s worldview back into place. Best not to dwell on any rash thoughts. The door opens to the flushed faced object of her desires.

 

“Lena! Hi! I wasn’t expecting you.” She smiles with blindingly sincere joy nonetheless.

 

She’s wearing a simple white t-shirt that’s not wholly situated on her shoulders and sweatpants with little lightning bolts that don’t strike any recognition within Lena. She’s barefoot, teetering excitedly on her toes. It’s a deliciously casual state of dress that hints at the kind of intimacy she could have only imagined before.

 

There’s an unsettled feeling in her stomach that she chooses to ignore. Something does flag her attention regardless. Kara’s hair is swept into a sloppy ponytail, which by itself isn’t out of place. It’s really Kara’s lack of glasses that tips her off. The feeling persists and Lena can’t help but wonder exactly what has Kara in such disarray.

 

“I hope I'm not interrupting anything,” she says in a tone that demands an answer.

 

Kara scoffs unconvincingly “No, no of course not.” Her shoulders rise past her neck and her entire face scrunches up in a strained smile as she shakes her head. There’s a slight possibility that Kara had been watching Alex’s very first date from inside a bush disguised as Supergirl.

 

Call her overprotective, but she didn’t want Alex to go through any more heartbreak than she already had. Her date was a doctor named Angelia and she was pretty darn hot if Kara says so herself. Kara had set them up through a fairly elaborate screening process with the help of Winn but Alex doesn’t need to know any of that. As far as Alex knows, they matched on tinder. Obviously telling Lena any of that is not an option.

 

Lena waits until Kara can meet her eyes and raises a single eyebrow.

 

“You- you’re welcome here anytime you want! Just like your office. Complete access.” Kara’s cheeks burn. Her smile is frozen on her face as she processes her own babbling. Alex is not going to be happy.

 

Lena’s face alight in pleasure. This has already gone better than she could have expected and she hasn’t even crossed the threshold of the apartment.

 

“Does that complete access start now?” Lena asks playfully, her voice dropping low.

 

Her eyes feel like they’re burning Kara, and she’s the one with heat vision. Her muddled brain realizes much too slowly that Lena’s been standing outside the door this entire time. She jerkingly moves aside opening the door as wide as possible. She doesn’t have the impulse control to stop herself from bending low in a sweeping gesture of welcome.

 

Thoroughly charmed, Lena steps through the door to a living room beautifully empty of any other guests. Unthreatened, Lena takes the time to look around. Behind her back, Kara berates herself as silently as she can. As Kara watches Lena’s eyes catch sight of a photo of Kara and Clark, she accidentally slams the door shut. Lena whirls around in alarm but Kara’s already busied herself in the kitchen.

 

“Would you like something to drink? We have um… soda?” She rifles through the fridge looking for something a little more suitable for a CEO. “I know Alex keeps some water here somewhere…” she mumbles to herself.

 

She’s so distracted in her flustered state that she doesn’t notice Lena’s approach. A hand settles on Kara’s shoulder and quicker than Lena can even think, her arm is twisted behind her back as she’s shoved face first into the floor. Kara’s straddling her back and Lena’s mind goes completely blank.

 

“Oh! Oh, Rao! Lena, I’m so sorry!” Kara quickly gets off, pulling Lena to her feet with a startling amount of strength. “I’m sorry. It’s just- I didn’t see you. And I’ve been- Maggie’s been teaching me. The thing is: I have this friend, who’s a police officer. She taught me that, for self-defense. I was defending myself, and you were- I’m so sorry Lena.” Kara is horrified at herself. She is thankful that Maggie taught her how to cuff perps without hurting them, though. This could have been so much worse.

 

Most of the words spouting out of the panicking blonde are lost on Lena. All she can seem to process is the warm grip of Kara’s hands on her shoulders. But echoing in her mind are the words “Maggie” and “friend”. A friend who is a woman that taught Kara how to defend herself. How to pin someone down and straddle them. It’s a tortuous train of thought that’s as enticing as it is infuriating.

 

“It’s fine Kara, really. I was just going to suggest putting on your glasses,” Lena finally manages to say. Kara furrows her brow in confusion. “It might help with finding some water,” she adds in clarification. Kara’s eyes widen comically as a hand shoots up to her face.

 

“Haha! That’s- I uh,” Kara breathes shakily. “I forget sometimes, in my apartment you know?”

 

Lena is as convinced as Kara is at her explanation but she doesn’t push. Instead, she chooses to look into Kara’s eyes unobstructed. The deep coral blues hold more ocean green than she had originally thought. Looking into Kara’s gorgeous eyes is soon becoming her favorite pass time. Kara jerks away abruptly.

 

“I’m just gonna… get them. Right now.” Kara points towards her bedroom and her body follows.  
Almost as soon as Kara is out of sight, there’s a knock at the door. There’s a panicked sound followed by a thud from Kara’s bedroom. “Oh jeez. Uh Lena, could you please get that for me?”

 

Curious despite herself, Lena obliges. Adjusting her line of sight to lower than she expected, she sizes up the small women at Kara’s door. Leather jacket, leather belt, leather boots, and a badge. She’s watching Lena just as challengingly. Lena supposes she’s attractive... if you’re into that rough and tumble kind of thing.

 

“You’re not Kara.”

 

Lena’s teeth clench and her eyes narrow. “No, I’m not.”

 

“Well then, could you tell me where she is or what you’re doing here because I- Kara!” She is interrupted by the entrance of Kara and smiles automatically. Lena’s never felt so offended by dimples in her life.

 

“Maggie! What are you doing here?” Kara asks with far more enthusiasm than Lena is comfortable with.

 

“Can we talk?” She glances at Lena briefly. “Alone.”

 

Kara’s smile drops, knowing this isn’t a social visit. Her “sure” is wary but supportive as she ushers Maggie inside. Kara smiles apologetically at Lena and assures her, “It’ll just be a second.”  
Lena can only reply with a tight nod.

 

Kara leads Maggie into her bedroom and Lena sees red.

 

* * *

 

 

“Look, I know Alex is on a date tonight,” Maggie starts as soon as the door is closed.

 

It’s with barely restrained aggression that Kara replies, “Yes, like you suggested she do. When you broke her heart.” Maggie flinches more at her words than the tone.

 

“I know what I said, okay. But this really is the best way, Kara. You have to trust me on this.”   

 

“Why should I trust you with what’s best for Alex?” Kara is quick to shoot back, still riled.

 

“Because I care about her… a lot.” Maggie drops herself on Kara’s bed, drained. Kara softens immediately. “And this- the dating, it’s good for her,” Maggie sighs.  

 

“Then why- what did you want to talk about?” Maggie sits up and rubs the back of her head in embarrassment.

 

“Me.” Maggie bites her lip and looks at the ceiling. “I almost fucked everything up, when she told me about her date.” Kara sits down beside her, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulder. She waits patiently for Maggie to continue, a proven tactic for getting lesbians to talk.

 

“I gave her crap about ditching me at the bar, something about running for lesbian prom queen I don’t even remember. I just- I don’t want to get in the way. But I still need to be there for her, you know?” Maggie takes a deep breath. “I can’t believe I’m even asking this, but could you- uh set me up?” She grimaces.

 

Kara can’t suppress the grin that overtakes her face. The cool experienced lesbian coming to _her_ for help, who would have thought? Maggie looks physically pained but Kara can’t resist a little bit of good-natured ribbing.

 

“Finding a date doesn’t seem to be something you’ve ever had trouble with in the past, detective,” she teases, gently jostling Maggie around.

 

“Yeah well hurting people is something I do have trouble with. I need someone just as unavailable as me. For real.” Her tone is somber and Kara gets serious again, running through the options. She only knows good matches for Alex though, she’s going to need a new list.

 

“So you’re looking for a- a umm- a special-,” Kara tries to find the right word. “A fuck-buddy, yeah.” Maggie interrupts, not even wanting to know where Kara was going with that.

 

“That, yes. I can get one of those- for you I mean! Winn and I will get right on that- as in the task not-”

 

“Kara? Stop,” Maggie says as gently as she can while simultaneously ducking out from under Kara’s arm.

 

“I’ll just,” Kara motions to her phone and begins typing without waiting for a response. Her thumbs move faster than Maggie can see and her jaw drops despite herself. Finished, Kara turns to Maggie and realizes how careless she’s been once again. Flushing in panic, she starts to lead Maggie out of her room.

 

“It’s a reporter thing haha! You gotta have fast fingers if you want to come out on top,” Kara blurts out, coming face to face with Lena. Lena’s eyes have always been intense, but now they look positively lethal. Her head is tilted at a dangerous angle and the smile she has directed at Maggie is anything but friendly.

 

“Golly.”

 

* * *

 

 

Maggie leaves quickly after that, throwing a, “Text me” over her shoulder.

 

It does nothing to help Lena’s state of combustion. Her hands have a vice grip on Kara’s glasses, and Kara hopes it won’t be the twenty-first pair to join the shame drawer this month. Slowly taking Lena’s hands into her own, Kara rescues her glasses, delaying the inevitable. It seems to snap Lena out of wherever she was, so Kara brings her over to sit on the couch. They sit in silence and Kara takes the time to really wallow in shame. She finally puts on her glasses.

 

Lena breaks the silence, startling Kara. “So that was your friend, the one who taught you how to… _grapple_?” There doesn’t seem to be a right answer, so Kara chances a simple, “Yes…” Her eyes dart around the room helplessly. Why does it feel like she’s in trouble?

 

Lena sucks on her teeth.

 

“Her name is Maggie. She’s NCPD. She just came by to ask for a hookup because she heard I’m the best,” Kara confides with residual smugness. Lena practically snaps her own neck turning to face Kara.

 

“No, Lena! Okay, that came out, _so_ very wrong,” Kara corrects quickly, trying to control the damage she’s wrought with her words once again. Lena’s eyes narrow, “Explain.”

 

“She wanted me to hook her up with another person, not me. I set my sister up on a date tonight and Maggie… well, she wanted one too. Definitely not with me, though. My mouth can get me in trouble sometimes.”

 

“Do tell,” Lena prompts, seemingly back to herself. Kara ducks her head and smiles shyly.

 

Lena may have experienced some major shocks tonight, but she’s still a Luthor. Luthor’s keep their eyes on the prize and Lena’s set her sights on the grandest of them all. Sliding her arm over the back of the couch to rest over Kara’s shoulders, Lena finally begins to feel in control again. It’s a seduction strategy as subtle as the colors of Supergirl’s suit. Too bad Supergirl wouldn’t notice anything that doesn’t punch her in the face.

 

A startling sound has Kara scrambling away from Lena. Someone is banging on Kara’s door… again. They both sigh. Lena doing it with flaring nostrils and a murderous curl to her lip.

 

“Kara! Kara, I have more lesbians for you to choose from!” Winn yells through the door, no doubt thinking himself hilarious.

  
Lena pretty much strokes out on the couch and Kara buries her face in her hands.

 

 

 


End file.
